full_violetta_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Fedemila
Fedemila (Fede/rico and Lud/'mila') is the friendship/romantic pairing between Federico and Ludmila Ferro. In the first season, they were enemies because Federico is Violetta's friend and Ludmila hates her. But in Season 2, the two start to develop feelings for each other, when Federico came back to Studio On Beat. When Federico and Ludmila are close to each other, Ludmila becomes a different person, one who's a lot nicer and kind. Federico tries to show everyone the Ludmila he sees. In Season 2, Episode 78 they share their first kiss and Ludmila finally starts to change - this time for real. History In the first season, Ludmila hates Federico because he was friends with Violetta, who is her enemy. Federico saw Ludmila ripping up Violetta's application for the reality show and he told Tomás, who then broke up with Ludmila. This causes Ludmila to hate Federico even more. In the middle of Season 2, Federico came back to Studio On Beat and he and Ludmila start to develop feelings for each other. One day, Federico was singing Nel Mio Mondo to his fans and Ludmila and Naty walked by. They stopped and watched him for a minute and Ludmila said that Federico has a face that nobody else has. Naty then realized that she's in love with Federico, but Ludmila denied it. This is the first time Ludmila shows that she likes Federico. A few days after that, Pablo gave an assignment to the students. For the assignment the students have to remix a song into a new music genre and then make a music video for the song. Ludmila, Naty and Camila were in a group together and they decided to remix the song Ven y Canta. The girls started to record it and Ludmila started to sing the song. When Ludmila was singing, Federico walked into the room and Ludmila spotted him. Ludmila got very nervous and fell down because she was distracted by Federico. Camila and Naty ran to Ludmila to help her but she said that she's fine and they left her and Federico alone. However, Naty put the camera on the floor and she left it on so that she can see what happened when they left. Federico started to talk to Ludmila about teaching her some new dance moves but she got nervous and didn't say anything. After Federico leaves, Camila and Naty came back in and took the camera. They viewed the video on Camila's iPad and they noticed how Ludmila froze around Federico. They then realised that Ludmila is in love with Federico. Later on in the series, Lena visited the Studio again and she saw how Maxi and Marco were always annoyed by Ludmila and she decided to help them. Lena discovered that Ludmila and Federico are in love so she makes a plan with Marco and Maxi to lock them in the recording room together. The next day, they carried out their plan. When Ludmila and Federico were locked in the room together Ludmila got really nervous and started panicking. Federico told her to calm down and they talked for a while, and then Federico leaned in to kiss Ludmila, but just before they kissed Maxi and Marco opened the door and saw them together. For the Studio's end of term show, Pablo told Ludmila to write a song about love. Ludmila wrote it and then she sang it to Naty. Naty hated it and she said that Ludmila didn't know what love was so she could never write a song about it. Federico overheard this and when Naty had left, he came in and told Ludmila that she did know what love was and he tried to kiss her, but Beto interrupted them. After Violetta got back from Spain, Pablo decided that she has to help Ludmila with the song. Both of them hate this idea, but they have to do it anyway. Violetta helped Ludmila to make the song about love and then she showed it to Naty. Federico overheard them and he smiled. Later on, Ludmila met Federico in the street and told him not to try and help her because nobody wants to help her or care about her. Federico said that he cares about her very much and then he kissed her. Other Names *'Fludmila '(F'''/ederico and '''Ludmila) *'Fedmila '(Fed/erico and Lud/'mila') *'Federila '(Feder/ico and Ludm/'ila') *'Federica '(Federic/o and Ludmil/'a') *'Fedudmila '(Fed/erico and L/'udmila') *'Lederico '(L'/udmila and F/'ederico) *'Lerico '(L'/udmila and Fed/'erico) *'Luderico '(Lud/mila and Fed/'erico') *'Ludmilerico '(Ludmil/a and F/'ederico') *'Luederico '(Lu/dmila and F/'ederico') *'Lurico' (Lu/'dmila and Fede/'rico) Trivia 'Similarities' *Both attend Studio On Beat. *Both love music. *Both want to stay together. *Both are friends with Naty. *Both want to dance together at the YouMix dance contest. *In Naty's imagination, both are superstars, both love fame and both treat their assistants Maxi and Naty really badly. *They both are in love with each other. *Both have brown eyes. *Both were in the reality show Talents 21. *Both can sing in Italian and Spanish. *Both disliked each other in the first season. *Both were in love with someone, who didn't feel the same for them (Federico was in love with Violetta, Ludmila was in love with Tomás). *They are both good people. *Both friends with Violetta and Francesca *Both live in the Castillo House 'Differences' *Federico is Italian, Ludmila is Argentinean. *Federico likes Violetta, but Ludmila used to hate her. *Ludmila has blonde hair and Federico has brown hair. *Ludmila has been on the studio for a longer time than Federico. *Federico was in the finale of Talents 21, but Ludmila wasn't. *Federico won Talents 21, but Ludmila didn't. 'Facts' *This couple has a connection to the couple Naxi: In the dance contest, all four of them chose the song Ser Mejor to dance to, the four usually rehearsed together, and Federico and Ludmila wanted to be together and Naty and Maxi wanted to be together. Another similarity between this couple and Naxi is that they started out as enemies, but they later developed feelings for each other. *In season 1, Ludmila disliked Federico a lot because he is Violetta's friend and Ludmila dislikes Violetta. But in season 2, their relationship changed a lot because they turned from enemies to crushes. *They break up because Ludmila steals Violetta's song Quiero. *Ludmila sang Si Es Por Amor to Federico at a party. *They know they are still in love with each other. *They didn't trust each other. *Ludmila wanted Federico away from her. *Federico got Ludmila a star named after her. *They got back together in the last episodes of season 3. *It's possible that Ludmila had a crush on Federico in Season 1 because despite them being enemies, she asked for his vote in Talents 21. *Federico gave Ludmila a star to demonstrate his love for her. *They have kissed 6 times (including the times in he video for Rescata Mi Corazón video). 'Trademarks' Song - The Fedemila song could be Ti Credo because Federico sung it to Ludmila to show to Marotti that his fans love his voice and the way that he sings. Another moment is where Federico was about to shoot the video of "Ti Credo" and Ludmila watched him from afar. She imagined that they were singing the song together and at the end of her dream, they almost kissed, but her dream was broken when Marotti told her to stay out of the way of the cameras. Another song could be Rescata Mi Corazon because in the video, Federico and Ludmila dance and nearly kiss. Episode - The Fedemila episode is probably episode 54 because Maxi and Marco locked Federico and Ludmila at the recording room together try and help Ludmila change in that episode. The Fedemila episode could also be episode 78 in Season 2 because they share their first kiss in that episode. Colour - The Fedemila colour could be yellow because in Naty's eyes are both "stars" and the star has the colour yellow; another reason is that Ludmila's hair colour is yellow (blonde). Place - The Fedemila place could be Studio On Beat, since they always hang out there. Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Violetta Category:Violetta 2 Category:Violetta 3 Category:Love interests of Ludmila Category:Love Interests Of Federico Category:Ludmila Related Pages Category:Federico Related Pages